The Heart of Darkness
by DokiSprinkles
Summary: I suck at summaries. lol OCxKnuckles
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! lol I hope everyone has been having a good day. My day has been crap, so I decided to let off some steam and write this. I've been too emotional to edit it, but whatevs. lol The theme song that inspired this piece was "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by MCR. I want everyone to think of that song whenever they are reading this. lol

So in my Sonic a/u, Shadow has a twin brother. lol Enjoy!

Also, constructive feedback only! Thx! No flames plz! lol

* * *

Arc 1: ReBirth - Dark Shadow's Return

Dark Shadow peered eagerly over his shoulder, being able to feel the presence of someone following him. He tapped into his shadow powers and was able to identify the stalker's aura. A smirk crossed his face. "Come out, Shadow."

Shadow emerged from the trees of the forest in the woods within the shadows. "I should have masked my aura better," scoffed Shadow. Shadow stood cool-like against a tree, with his legs doing that thing where one foot is on the tree and the other one is on the ground. It was Shadow's favorite position to stand. Dark Shadow walked over to his brother, arms crossed sternly and eyes shut. The two proceeded to talk using only their brains, as most twins do.

"Dark," brain-whispered Shadow, calling Dark Shadow by his most treasured nickname. "Where have you been?"

"None of your damn business," spat Dark Shadow. He knew that Shadow would never understand his affection for Knuckles or the sweet, passionate love they made under the waterfalls whenever Sonic left his home.

"Don't lie to me, brother! I know that you've been seeing Knuckles behind my back!" Dark Shadow held up his hand and knocked Shadow back into the shadows using his telekinetic shadow powers. Shadow took out his gun and shot Dark Shadow in the knee.

"Fuck!" yelped Dark Shadow, bending over. He managed to use his shadow abilities to remove the bullet from his wound and then proceeded to cauterize his opened flesh. By the time he finished, Shadow had already fled, knowing that if he had stayed Dark Shadow would have killed him for his foolishness.

Dark Shadow loathed his brother. Why wasn't he chosen for the controversial experiments he had to endure? Why couldn't it have been him being injected with the shadow plasma found within the chaos emeralds? His brother was always the lucky one, going on adventures and such. Fuck Shadow.

Dark decided to continue his walk through the forest like nothing had even happened. Lots of things were flowing through his darkened brain. Knuckles, Princess Elise, Dr. Eggman. Thinking made his head sting with hatred. Images of his "friends" flooded his brain as he began to have flashbacks. Everyone was smiling but not Dark Shadow. After all, who could find the courage to smile when all their life they had been nothing more than an experiment? Who? Explain to me who could do that?

Dark took out his iPod touch and listened to Linkin Park's "Numb." He knew every word to it but sadly he was far too anguished to sing it. "I've become so numb," cried out Dark, letting a shadowy, matte tear fall from his eyes. He was really emotional for a hedgehog. He slammed his fist on the ground, causing the entire forest to echo with his disparity. He collected himself and then proceeded to walk some more.

His iPod's battery was below twenty percent, so he decided to put it away until he would most desperately need it next. He effortlessly hopped to the top of a nearby tree and peered forth. His crimson eyes shut as the allowed the sounds of the forest to surround him. Suddenly, in the distance, he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Rouge?" He shuffled forth to see what was up.

The bat-winged bitch sat upon a branch that Dark could tell was bent due to the weight of her overbearing, obviously fanservice, breasts. He scoffed immediately as he saw her. She was such a bitch. It doesn't matter how many times he told her she doesn't need make-up, she still fucking wears it. Dark know the ONLY reason she wears it is to try and seduce him, and not for the sake of self-expression. Like a bitch. "God, Rouge, what the hell? Can't you fucking leave me alone for two minutes?" But he knew she couldn't. She is always stalking him. Like a bitch.

Rouge let out a little bitch giggle and shook her head. "You are a real card, Dark, you know that?" And there she goes, hitting on him. I fucking told you. She crosses her legs, Dark swears that for a moment she was purposely trying to flash him her pussy. But, he's not into that, that homophobic bitch. "You know, I like stirring up a little trouble now and then, but you, darling, you really hold a full house." She stops to laugh at her own card joke, but Dark really knows that she is just trying to giggle her tits for him with the way her shoulders bounce to her hearty chuckle. "With the way you've got everyone in town running like chickens with their heads cut off, you must be trying to form an entirely new chaos emerald in itself." She flexes her wings, which admittedly weren't quite as dark as his own cold heart. "So, Dark, enlighten me. What exactly do you have planned?"

Dark huffed and looked at something more attractive than her. The dirt. He looked at the dirt. Because dirt is more attractive than Rouge. "I don't know what the hell you are talking about," he growls at her.

"Hmpf, of course you don't," the bat-bitch retorted. She clicked her tongue and stood up, to put her hands on her very large, very unattractive hips. "Look, Dark. I don't know what you're planning, but, those little shadowy creatures of yours, they have to go. You wouldn't want the whole town after you." Little did she know the whole town was already after him.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG, hiya again! lol I got another chapter coming your way. P This one is so important to the main plot, so pay lots of attention! lol Anyways, this one actually got a beta reader to ensure all the grammar issues were taken care of. I'd like to introduce you all to Hunni-chan! lol

ふんにちゃん (Hunni-chan): H-hiya… ._.

OMG, she's just so kawaii! lol Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Say "bye-bye" Hunni-chan! lol

ふんにちゃん (Hunni-chan): *blushes*

lol

* * *

Arc 2: Black Hearts, Darker Roads - Tails Appears

Dark didn't have any idea what she was talking about, but he wasn't about to bother with her anymore. 'Shadowy things'... It must have something to do with his brother, Shadow. He was going to try to hurt Knuckles, Dark just knew it. His fists clenched and he turned, walking towards town.

He walks a lonely road  
The only one he has ever known  
Don't know where it goes,  
but it's home to him and he walks alone.

Finally, he approaches the road that leads into the town.

He walks this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And he's the only one and he walks alone

His shadow's the only one that walks beside him  
His shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes he wishes someone out there will find him  
'Til then he walks alone

Finally he arrives in town.

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

The streets were mostly bare. His eyes narrowed, looking from window to window. Everyone must be hiding. Town is never this bare. The blinds were closed in shops, lights turned off. They must be hiding... from him.

"Dark Shadow!" A twerpy voice screeched at him. His attention turned, and there, floating down from the sky was the pinwheel kitsune. "What have you done this time?"

Dark stared up at the kitsune and smirked. He could have changed his blue streaked hair to red if he so chose too in order to fool the miserable creature. The experiments had given him that power after all. To change his hair color from blue to red and look like Shadow. His powers let him do that. His powers. Power.

Tails had been in love with Shadow ever since the year of '06. Dark Shadow couldn't help but have a little fun with that fact. Often he would transform into his less attractive brother in order to trick Tails into pining over him instead. Tails was no Knuckles, however, and he would never cheat on him with some pathetic kitsune-chan. But even still, Dark played his fames and once they kissed under the moon which isn't cheating because it wasn't s-e-x.

"I've been traveling through the forest and nothing else, foolish Tails," rasped Dark. Tails tossed his head back in laughter and then looks innocent at Dark Shadow, blushing like a foolish fool.

"Don't lie to me!" screeched Tails in a silly, cute, bubbly, kawaii voice. "I know you were 'seeing' Knuckles earlier."

"B-baka!" shouted Dark, turning his face to hide his blush. He used his shadow make-up powers to mask his face in order to hide his moment of weakness. He then proceeded to open up a shadow portal. "Don't make me send you back," Dark said, as someone with shadow and fire abilities could.

"Please!" cried Tails, sobbing like a little bitch. "Don't release them again!" Dark looked puzzled.

"What?"

"Please, Dark-chan! If you send out those little shadows again, I'll be really sad!"

Dark closed the portal as Tails to flee from his presence. Good, Dark thought with his shadow brain waves. Alone again. But he wasn't alone, as a tiny shadowy figure crept up behind him.


End file.
